Stereo vision guidance systems can collect large amounts of three dimensional (3D) vision data, but processing the vision data on a real-time basis to guide a vehicle or avoid obstacles poses difficult technical challenges. For example, stereo mismatches between right image data and left image data, lack of texture information in the image data, deficient illumination during collection of the image data, and other problems make processing of image data burdensome for purposes of vehicular navigation. Accordingly, there is a need for processing stereo vision data that facilitates accurate and timely imaging processing for vehicle navigation applications.